The Walking Dead Game Season 2 Episode 5 - No Going Back-If Luke lived
by WalkingJess
Summary: My interpretation of how I think the story would have played out if Luke lived...


**_AN; This is how I think/ would want the episode to play out if Luke survived the ice, I'm going to start from where Luke falls into the ice as it would probably take me ages to write out the entire epsiode. I might continue this or leave it as a one shot depending on whether it is well received so anyway, hope you like it c:_**

**Episode 5 – No Going Back**

**_"I'd come back for you."_**

**_"Thank you Clem, I'd do the same."_**

Those words ran through Clementine's head as she looked over at the frightened man _'what do I do? Bonnie wants me to help Luke but, he wants me to stay here and cover him' _Clementine glanced between Luke and Bonnie in a panic _'If I help him and he dies then I will just feel guilty, but if I don't help him and he dies I will still feel guilty… I'd rather try to help him that way, if he does die at least I tried…'_ Clementine started to walk over to Luke, reaching out her hand in the process, she walked carefully and slowly in a hope she could reach Luke and pull him out safely.

"Just go back… Please… Please." Luke said in a scared tone, he violently shook his head as Clementine grew closer with every step she took. _'She's gonna get herself killed!" _Luke thought as he watched the young girl with pleading eyes, he told her to cover him that way neither Clementine nor Bonnie would end up in the same fate as him; destined to fall into the icy cold water.

"I got you… It's gonna be alright!" Clementine tried to reassure her friend as he looked over to her in desperation, how could she not try to help him when he seemed so hopeless and scared; the man that rarely expressed how he was feeling was finally letting his emotions slip, he must really be in trouble.

Clementine felt the ice beneath her crack as she started to fall under, the ice pulling Luke under with her. She started to move her arms frantically, in shock from the freezing water that was surrounding her, as soon as she maintained her balance she swam up in desperation in search of an opening but, with no luck she started to bang on the ice that trapped her under, hoping to grab the attention of her friends. Clementine banged her fist against the hard ice to no avail as a walker that was lurking underneath grabbed onto her ankle trying to pull her under, Clementine let out a gasp before she started to violently shake her leg to unlatch the walker's hand that was firmly placed around her leg, once she was free she swam up hoping to find an opening. Light was seeping through the hole above her; grabbing her attention as she started to swim upwards, following the light when suddenly, a walker appeared out of nowhere, in front of Clementine, giving her a shock. Before the walker could latch his teeth into Clementine's flesh she saw two arms wrap around the walker's body, the owner of those arms pulling the walker out of harm's way. Clementine looked on with surprise, wanting to take a look at her hero… It was Luke. She started to swim up to the top after feeling the strain of being under for two long, in need of a breath, but in the midst of doing this, she heard a gasp from underneath, causing her to look below her as she saw Luke get pulled under by the walker he held back for her. _'No-body else will die for me, not anymore.' _Clementine thought in determination as she reached out her hand, grabbing Luke's larger hand and pulling him up with all of her might.

"Shit!" Clementine heard a shocked voice call out as she reached the top with Luke; Jane rushing over to help Clementine up as Bonnie looked on with shock. "Help Luke, I'll carry her!" Jane ordered Bonnie as she noticed her standing nearby, Bonnie rushed over to Luke helping him up and letting him lean on her as they walked over to the end whilst Jane carried a half conscious Clementine back to safety.

"How the fuck did _that _happen?!" Kenny yelled out as Jane reached the house with Clementine in her arms, placing Clementine down on a bench that was stationed by a fireplace.

"We need to get them warm or they'll freeze to death!" Jane said in a panic as she rushed out of the room to find supplies, in the meantime Bonnie, Luke and Mike who was holding Aj, all entered the house helping Luke as he sat next to Clementine on the bench, the pair a matching shade of white with a blue undertone as they shivered violently. Kenny looked at the pair in shock, he may dislike Luke but in no way did he wish him dead but Clementine, the little girl he cared about; she was freezing to death, and it was all Arvo's fault.

"This is on _your _head!" Kenny said angrily as he gave Arvo a menacing look.

"Kenny! This isn't his fault!" Mike argued back, he was getting tired of the way Kenny was treating Arvo, the poor kid just lost his whole group in one sweep.

"He told us the ice was safe well, look at them!" Kenny yelled as he pointed over to Clementine and Luke who were freezing. "They fell in and now look, they could die!"

"He didn't know! Damn it Kenny just leave him alone!" Mike said in anger as he watched Kenny stare Arvo down.

"Look at this place, just a stack of fucking tooth picks! I bet those magical supplies are bullshit too. What? No Speak 'a de English?" Kenny complained as he pushed Arvo backwards.

"Fuck you." Arvo replied, the first time he has stood up to Kenny yet, it wasn't a good idea.

"Fuckin' Commie piece of shit!" Kenny yelled as he started to hit Arvo, sparking a fire inside Clementine that gave her the strength to go over and try to stop the commotion, but all she received was an elbow to the face which caused her to stumble backwards almost losing her balance.

"Stop." Was all that Clementine said and all that she needed to say, when Kenny looked at the desperate girl that he hurt he felt guilt wash through him. He didn't mean to hurt he just always seemed to end up hurting those he cared about, a flaw he wished he could be rid of.

"What did you do to him?" Jane asked as she looked at Kenny in shock, that look slowly changing to anger as she dropped the bag full of supplies onto the ground. "There's another just like it, he _wasn't _lying!" Jane yelled out as she glared at Kenny, causing him to stand up and look at the can that fell out onto the ground, studying it before replying.

"You want to tell me, how a can of fuckin' chilly is gonna help a baby?" Kenny retorted in anger.

"How is beating a kid to death gonna help **anyone?!"** Jane replied looking at Kenny with rage in her eyes, she was stationed by the fire place, looking to start a fire too warm both Luke and Clementine up.

"This is your fault and you damn well know it." Bonnie spat out at Kenny, like Mike and Jane she too was tiring of his irrational antics.

Kenny looked over at Clementine who gave him a tiny shrug as she sat back down on the bench next to a freezing Luke, she glanced at him with a sad look hoping they would both warm up soon. "I'm tying him up." Kenny announced as he pulled Arvo up, tying him to the stairs.

"Fine." Jane stated as she brought out a piece of flint. "Mike can you help me get the fire started?" she said as more of an order than a question.

"Are you okay? He's hurt _real _bad." Mike asked in concern for Arvo before glaring at Kenny.

"Mike!"

"Okay." Mike walked over to Jane helping her get the fire started. "Got a light?" He asked, watching as she searched her pockets to no avail.

"I… Thought I had matches…" Jane said in defeat, before Clementine appeared at her side with the nail file in her hand. "You kept it?" Jane smiled as she looked at Clementine, Clementine responding with a soft smile as her way of saying 'yes'. The warm fire lit up the room, Clementine felt the warmth of it ooze onto her as she sat near it, she glanced over to Luke who was still sat on the bench, probably unable to move. Clementine walked over to Luke and helped him over to the fire, he seemed as if he needed the warmth more than her.

"Thank you." Luke responded in a soft voice, he didn't have much strength left but hopefully he would feel better after he warmed up. Clementine took a seat by Luke as she glanced around the room, everyone looking angry and stressed, Clementine could almost cut the tension with a knife; _'they will be fine later right?' _Clementine hoped as her eyelids felt heavy, maybe when she wakes up they will be fine, she really needed the rest; she couldn't be their 'baby sitter' all the time, so she let her eyelids drop as she felt sleep overtake her.

Clementine looked around the room, hearing voices that rudely interrupted her slumber.

"Jesus, he hurt you really bad. What the fuck is wrong with him?!" Clementine heard a masculine voice say, she looked to where the noise was coming from noticing Mike talking to Arvo.

"Clem, hey." She heard a voice beside her, turning her head she noticed it was Luke, he looked better than he was but he still looked rough.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, it's me… um, how you feeling kid?" Luke asked with concern as he looked at the young girl.

"I'm okay, well _I've been better_" Clementine mocked Luke's word's from their earlier conversation gaining a soft smile from the man. "How are you feeling, you look terrible." Clementine poked fun at him, hoping to lighten the tension that was in the atmosphere from Kenny, Jane, Mike and Bonnie.

"Thanks. Well I'm okay thanks to you." Luke reminded Clementine about how she saved his life, it wasn't a big deal though and he did the same for her when he pulled the walker away.

"I said I'd come back for you, and you saved me too."

"_I said _I'd do the same, didn't I?" Luke smiled at Clementine, a smile in which Clementine returned.

"Clem?" Both Clementine and Luke glanced over to the door when they heard a voice call out for Clementine, they noticed it was Kenny. "I could use a hand with the truck outside."

"I'll be there in a second Kenny." Clementine replied as she gave him a nod, Kenny left the room leaving the two alone again.

"Clem?" Luke said again causing Clementine to pause from doing up her coat, she glanced over to Luke waiting to hear what he wanted to say. "Thanks." Clementine looked at Luke confused, what was he saying 'thanks' for?

"For what?"

Before Luke could reply Mike entered the room bringing with him a can of Chilly, offering some to Luke. "Here, eat this man. You must be starving." Mike looked at his pal before glancing over to where Clementine was. "You want some?"

"Maybe later. I need to help Kenny."

Mike immediately scrunched his face up after hearing his name, gosh; Clementine never knew he disliked Kenny _this _much.

**_AN; Okay so, the rest of the episode (up to the car scene) will play out pretty much the same so I won't include those scenes._**

Kenny, Jane, Mike and Bonnie were all arguing outside about where would be best to go. Kenny wanted to go to Wellington as he thought it would be 'the best shot at helping Aj' but Mike, Bonnie and Jane all thought going North would be a waste of time and wanted to head back, Jane wanting to go to Carvers camp and Mike wanting to go to Texas. All in all, they all differed in their plans which left Clementine right in the middle, unable to choose a side so she decided to stay out of it. Clementine was tiring of their arguing she wanted to zone them out, she tried to but she ended up zoning out the footsteps that where appearing from behind, stopping when they reached her.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he stood next to Clementine, looking at the arguing group in confusion.

"They're all arguing about where to go next." Clementine said simply as she looked up at Luke, hoping he would say something that calmed the argument down.

"Kenny wants to bring us all up north and make us freeze to death!" Mike said in anger as he looked at Kenny.

"Wellington is our best shot!" Kenny said in anger as he glared at Mike.

"I think we should go to Wellington." Luke said as he agreed with Kenny, causing Kenny to give Mike a smirk.

"What? Why?!" Mike asked Luke in confusion.

"My whole group died to get us this far, we are not giving up on Wellington. For them." Luke replied as if he was single minded about this, there would be no other answer.

"Either way, I'm not going anywhere in the middle of the night!" Jane said causing Clementine to nod in response.

"Why don't we sleep on it?" Clementine asked looking at the group with hopeful eyes.

"Fine." Kenny and Mike simultaneously replied, as they all walked inside the house again to get some rest, but for two, they wouldn't rest that night, tonight was the night they would leave for good unable to put up with Kenny anymore. They were going to leave, and they would take Arvo and Luke with them, but first to convince Luke…

Clementine awoke that night to the sound of people chatting, she was confused, weren't they all supposed to be sleeping? She decided to get up out of her 'bed' that was made up on the floor and she walked towards the talking, listening in to make sure it wasn't anyone dangerous.

"Come on Luke you need to come with us!" A female voice said, Clementine peered over the corner of the house to see that Bonnie, Mike, Arvo and Luke were all stood outside talking. Clementine saw that Bonnie and Mike were holding a bag each, the bags that were filled with their supplies and that Arvo was stood next to the car waiting to go inside, they were planning on leaving with all of their things?

"I'm not leaving and neither are you guys!" Luke exclaimed, looking at the three.

"We have to get away from that guy Luke, please understand!" Mike said as he inched closer to Luke causing a jolt in Luke as he quickly pulled up his gun with shaking hands.

"Don't make me do this…" Luke said nervously as his hands shook whilst he was pointing the gun at Mike who was inching closer. Luke never liked to kill people, and out of the time she had been with him she hadn't seen him kill a human once. He wouldn't shoot Mike, and Mike knew that but, Clementine didn't have as much trouble with pulling the trigger so she decided to help him out. Clementine walked over to the group, trying to be sneaky as she pulled up her gun, ready to point it until she felt a pain in her shoulder and a loud gunshot.

"No!" Mike called out as he looked at Arvo in shock.

"Clem!" Luke cried out as he caught her before she fell to the ground just like he promised to **_"Just take it slow, and I'll catch you if you fall… Probably." _**Clementine's vision started to get blurry as she looked around in shock watching as Mike and Bonnie fled the scene as a door opened up, a loud angry voice calling for them.

"**What the fuck did you do?!" **Kenny yelled out in anger at the pair that were most likely running off, Kenny walked over to Clementine taking in her bleeding presence as Luke was keeping pressure on the wound. "Clem? Clem!" Kenny called out in desperation as Clementine's eye's closed, the last voice she heard before she was surrounded by darkness.

"On the left! Slow down!" Jane called out.

"Shut up!" A voice that was unmistakably Kenny's retorted. Those were the first words Clementine heard before she sat up, clutching hold of her painful shoulder.

"Clem? Thank god!" Luke said with happiness in his voice as he looked at a puzzled Clementine, she noticed that Luke was sat beside her in the back as Jane was sat in the front holding Aj and Kenny was sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey you how you feeling?" Jane asked as she glanced back at Clementine.

"It hurts…" Clementine said as she moved her shoulder with a look of discomfort.

"It will for a bit but, it should be fine." Luke said as he gave Clementine a reassuring smile.

"Now that Clementine's awake we should talk about where we're going." Jane stated.

"North." Kenny responded as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What, to find 'Wellington'?" Jane asked as she gave Kenny a disapproving look.

"You talk a big game, but do you have a better idea?"

"We go back to Howes."

"Carver's camp? Why the hell would you want to go back there?!" Kenny spat out in confusion.

"It's not that far away and Bonnie said they have formula there!"

"Tell you what. We can turn around as soon as you pry the steering wheel from my cold, dead fingers."

"Fine. I give up." Jane rested her feet up in annoyance as she glared forwards.

"Get your feet off the dash." Kenny ordered as he pushed her feet off.

"Let's play a game Clem. I spy with my little eye, an asshole. Your turn." Jane smirked at Kenny.

"Grow up." Kenny responded.

"Go to hell."

"You shut your fucking mouth. I am done playing games with you Jane."

"Fuck you. You don't know a damn thing about me."

"Oh I do. I know that you're nothing. No-body cares about you and you don't care about anybody but yourself so that makes you, nothing."

"What is it with you? It's your family right?"

"Don't talk about my family."

"You know what you are, you're just a bomb waiting to go off. Everybody talks about you because they're afraid of you."

"That aint true!"

"Mike. Bonnie. _Sarita?"_

"You fucking liar that aint true!" Kenny snapped, how she dare talk about Sarita like this.

"Everyone around you knows that sooner or later you're gonna get them killed. Sarita knew it, I know it and so does Clementine!"

"I told you not to talk about my family!" Kenny's voice became a mixture of rage and sadness.

"Fuck you!"

"You piece of shit!"

The car started to swerve out of control coming to an abrupt halt causing them all to jolt forwards.

"Everyone ok?" Kenny asked as he mainly looked back at Clementine and Luke, everyone responded with either a nod or an "I'm okay" Kenny then looked out at the cars that were ahead an idea popping into his head. "I'm gonna go check if any of these cars have diesel."

"I'll go with you." Luke stated as he got out of the car with Kenny, the two walking out into the distance.

"That asshole." Jane mumbled under her breath as Clementine sat in the driver's seat. "We can leave, right now."

"What? I didn't think you would want to leave Luke?" Clementine asked in shock, she didn't think Jane would want to leave him.

"I don't but we don't have a choice. Come on Clem, don't you want to know what it's like to live your own life?" Gunshots were heard in the background causing the walkers that were around to draw closer to their car.

"Crap, step on it!" Jane yelled as she pointed to a pedal on the ground, Clementine immediately pushed her foot down creating an acceleration in the car as it swerved through the mass amount of cars, hitting a few walkers on the way one of them stuck in the windshield. As soon as the car came to a halt Jane opened her door and escaped holding Aj, Clementine tried to open her door but it was stuck, she knew she would have to get out from Jane's side but the only problem was there was a walker reaching out for her. Grabbing her gun she shot the walker and slid out calling out for Jane.

"Jane?!" Clementine called out as she started walking, passing by many walkers on the way. Clementine started walking, without a destination, she started walking to wherever she felt safest. She came across a sign that said 'rest area ahead', the sound of resting very appealing as she kept walking. Soon she found a playground area, how she would have loved to play in it when she was 8 years old, she remembered how happy she was when the St John's had a swing set but now she just walked past it, it was too cold to play around anyway.

"Kenny!" Clementine let out a sigh of relief when she found a member of the group but she felt confused. "Where's Luke?"

"His leg was slowing him down, he told me to carry on." Kenny stated, Clementine felt worried, what if something happened to Luke? "Where's Aj?" Kenny asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"He's… With her."

"You left him with _her?!"_ Kenny asked as he ran outside, searching for Jane. "JANE?" Clementine watched Kenny sadly before she looked behind her, noticing Jane coming.

"Kenny, over there!" Clementine pointed to where Jane was, her figure moving closer to the rest area. Kenny ran back inside waiting impatiently for Jane to come in, but when she did they noticed she wasn't holding Aj and she had a sad look on her face.

"Where's Aj?!" Kenny asked impatiently as he looked at an empty handed Jane.

"He's…" Jane couldn't continue, both Clementine and Kenny knew what that meant, both of their expressions changing to sadness.

"No… NO!" Kenny yelled out as he ran outside in a search for Aj.

"No, not again…" Clementine looked down sadly as she thought back to Christa and her lost baby, she didn't want to lose Aj, just like she didn't want to lose Omid Junior.

"Clem listen to me whatever happens just stay out of it." Jane ordered as she placed her hands on Clementine's shoulders, looking back in preparation for Kenny.

"Stay out of what?!" Clementine asked sadly, her voice breaking as she couldn't hide her tears any longer.

"Just trust me, you're gonna see who he _really _is." Jane said before looking back one final time now noticing Kenny as he strode towards Jane in anger.

"How could you kill a fucking child?" Kenny yelled in anger as he swung for Jane.

"I didn't kill him it was an accident Kenny!" Jane responded, pausing before pulling out her knife. "I won't back down from you Kenny"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you come near me you son of a bitch." Jane ordered as she glared at Kenny, Kenny grabbed her and held her against the wall trying to choke her. "Get the fuck off!" Jane struggled against Kenny's strength. Clementine pulled Kenny off of Jane causing him to stumble back before Jane started hitting him. Clementine pulled Jane off Kenny but she ended up reacting by slicing his stomach the two fighting whilst Clementine tried to pull them off of each other.

"Stop it!" Clementine desperately tried to get them to stop fighting but it wouldn't stop, they just wouldn't listen. "Listen to me!" All of Clementine's attempts were failing, Kenny stabbed Jane in the leg which made her jump backwards and knock Clementine over, with her landing on her bad shoulder everything around her started to get blurry as blood escaped her body she sat up grabbing the gun that fell beside her. She pointed it at the two with tears in her eyes, she didn't want it to come to this but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Please!" Clementine said one last time, hoping they would magically stop after hearing her pleas. She lowered her gun after looking away, one of them needed to die or else the fighting would never end, and she had known Kenny for too long, she didn't have the strength to shoot him, maybe he wouldn't kill Jane; maybe he will change his ways?

"Argh!" Kenny let out an angry yell as he stabbed Jane in the chest he then laid back covering his head with his hands, he really was losing it. "Aj he just… How could she do that?" Kenny muttered almost as if it was to himself, trying to convince himself he didn't do anything wrong. Clementine walked over to Kenny in anger, she was mad that the two made her choose between who lived and who died.

"You didn't have to kill her Kenny!" Clementine said in anger as she looked at the broken man, he would never be the same again, not after everything that has happened to him. Clementine watched as Kenny gave her a guilty expression, she knew he didn't like being like this and too much has happened to him already, with tear filled eyes Clementine raised her gun pointing it at him.

"Do it." Kenny agreed closing his eyes before he felt the impact of the bullet, Clementine started to cry, but she reassured herself _'he's going to be with Katjaa and Duck, he won't be in anymore pain.'_ A distant crying interrupted her thoughts as she glanced around, it wasn't any ordinary cry it was a baby's cry.

"Aj!" Clementine exclaimed as she reached into the car pulling Aj out and into her arms as she gently rocked him back and forth, tears welling up in her eye's "there there Aj we're going to be okay." She reassured him as she started walking with him feeling lonely, her only thought was where was Luke in all of this? As if he were a mind reader, he Clementine heard a voice call out her name.

"Clem?" Luke asked as he saw her alone with Aj, teary eyed. "What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to her, kneeling to her level. Clementine let out a sob as she hung her head low, Luke pulling her into his arms to try to comfort her.

"He's… They're…" Clementine said as she cried out, Luke getting the jist of it, they were dead.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. We still have each other." Luke comforted her as he gently rubbed her back to soothe her. "Come on." He said as he stood up beside her, walking on with her and Aj towards Wellington.

**9 days later**

"I can't believe Wellington was bullshit all this time." Luke said dejectedly as he shook his head "You know you didn't have to give up Wellington for me." Luke looked at Clementine who was walking alongside Luke, carrying Aj.

"I didn't want to leave you, don't you remember _'we have each other'?" _Clementine retorted as she looked up at Luke with a slight grin.

"Yes I do remember that, but still…"

"We need to stick together, we're the only three that's left." Clementine said feeling sad remembering those they lost along the way.

"Okay, Clem. I won't bring this up anymore."

"Good." Clementine smirked over at Luke, for some reason she felt like she could always joke around with him even if she's in a bad mood, it's like she can let out that frustration by poking fun at him.

"We need to think about where we're going now." Luke stated as he took a seat on a log pulling out his map from his bag.

"Cabin?" Clementine asked as she looked at Luke, that would be the best option but would he approve? He hadn't been there in a while, not while they were all dead. The cabin might bring back memories but, it would be the safest option for them.

"Yeah, that would be the best plan." Luke agreed as he studied the map. "Gonna be a hell of a walk though…"

"We have the food Wellington gave us." Clementine stated trying to be positive.

"Yeah, you're right…" Luke didn't want to bring her mood down so he just nodded and stood up. "I guess we better get moving." Luke was always one to keep on moving, whether that was a bad or a good trait Clementine had yet to know.

"Luke?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to your parents?" Clementine asked, she knew it was off topic but, she wanted to know. He had kept his emotions to himself all this time but if Clementine was going to be 'in his care' she wanted to know more about him.

"That was uh… Random?" Luke said curiously.

"I know but, if it's going to be just us then I want to know more about you…"

"My folks died on the first day, we had no idea what was happening, we were so under prepared they just… came out of nowhere." Luke paused for a second, looking down. "My dad, being the brave guy he tried to protect us and buy us some time… My mum got bit when we were escaping the huge crowd dad was fighting off and we had to find some place safe. My mum wanted me to go check on dad to see if he was okay and when I went back the next day all that remained of him was this." Luke pulled out his machete, placing it down on his lap and pointing at the machete. "It was passed down from my granddad, my dad used to use it to slice weeds, sounds strange huh?" Clementine smiled softly as she nodded, she watched as Luke reminisced on the past, his story about his machete almost reminded her of her dad letting her borrow his hat.

"I know what you mean, this hat is my dad's he let me 'borrow it' bet he didn't think I'd end up keeping it…" Clementine trailed off as she stared forward thinking of her last conversation with her parents.

**_"And don't get my hat dirty, I said you could borrow it not keep it." Her dad humorously said._**

**_"Okay." Clementine replied in defeat._**

**_"We love you Clem!" Her mother's cheery voice spoke through the phone._**

**_"Love you hun!" Clementine's father joined in._**

**_"I love you too, I miss you." _**

**_"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Her mother reassured as Clementine let out a big grin at the thought of giving them a big hug the next time she saw them._**

**_"Okay, bye!" Clementine spoke joyfully._**

"My dad asked me not to get his hat dirty as well…" Clementine spoke in a slight humour.

"Heh. Well, that's kinda hard to do now…" Luke flashed Clementine a cheeky grin to which Clementine responded with a smirk.

"Not as hard as it is keeping a machete clean." Clementine said as she nodded towards Luke's dirty machete, gaining a tug on her hat as a response. "Don't touch my hat." She gave him a glare as she looked at his grinning face.

"Sorry. Forgot." His smirk gave away that he didn't really forget. Clementine continued to glare at his smirk until he gave up. "Fine. So is there anything else you wanted to know, _curious one_?"****

"Yeah there is actually…"

"What is it?"

"_thanks?" _


End file.
